


Best Day Ever

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [134]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Fluff, Judd Ryder & TK Strand Are Siblings, M/M, Married Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi, I’m glad you’re back. Can you do a tarlos prompt where it’s Noah’s birthday, and TK and Carlos booked a superhero to appear at his party but instead one of his dads has to dress up as the superhero? Thank you! P.S. This actually happened to my uncle at my cousin’s birthday party.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Best Day Ever

TK was used to handling unexpected situations. It was a given of his job and usually, he thrived under pressure. Stressful situations were what he lived for; unless those stressful situations involved his son. 

Noah’s fifth birthday had been all the boy could talk about since the beginning of the month. He’d begged his dads for a superhero party, so TK and Carlos had done their best to give it to him. They’d even hired someone to dress up as Captain America, Noah’s current favorite. 

However, on the day of the party, TK had gotten a call from the company saying that the Captain America actor had gotten sick and wouldn’t be able to make it. 

“Houston we have a problem,” TK said as he hung up the phone.

“What’s going on?”

“The guy we hired to play Captain America is sick and won’t be able to make it.”

“Shit, Noah’s gonna be disappointed.”

“Nope. It’s not happening, I’m not disappointing my kid on his birthday.”

TK picked up his phone and began dialing.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling in backup.”

*****

There were a lot of things Judd wanted to be doing on his Saturday off. Like tending to his horses, going to the shooting range, or spending the day at home with Grace.

Squeezing himself into red, white, and blue spandex was nowhere on that list.

He’d accepted when the invite to Noah’s fifth birthday showed up at their house. Avery had been beyond excited, but Grace had to work so it was left up to Judd to take her. Not that he minded, he loved the little guy and he would have been there regardless of if Avery was going. But when he agreed to go to the party, he’d expected to just be a guest.

He knew when TK started calling him at 8 am on a Saturday, it wasn’t good.

“What’s up TK?” he answered, tucking his phone between his chin and his shoulder as he got Avery settled with her breakfast.

“Please don’t laugh at me.”

“I would never.”

“We hired someone to play Captain America at Noah’s birthday party but the guy got sick and can’t show. So I have a huge favor to ask.”

“No way.”

“Judd please. I’ll owe you big time.”

“You’re taking my chores at the station for a month.”

“Deal, whatever you want. Just get your ass in that costume and get over here.”

“Yes sir.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Judd.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

*****

Most of the guests had arrived by the time Owen showed up with Noah. TK and Carlos had sent him to spend the night with his grandfather so that he wasn’t running around the house in a frenzy while they were decorating and getting everything ready. 

Decorating without the “help” of a rambunctious five year old went much smoother and faster.

Noah was practically vibrating with excitement when Owen rounded to the back of the car and helped him unbuckle his seat belt.

Noah took off running as soon as he was free, searching for his dads.

“Daddy!” he plowed into TK’s legs, nearly knocking him over.

“Hey!” TK lifted him on his hip so that he could look him in the eye. “Happy birthday bubba. Do you like your party?”

“It’s so cool!”

“I’m glad you like it,” TK kissed his cheek and set him down. “Your friends are in the backyard. Go play for a little bit and then we’ll eat cake.”

“Okay,” Noah scampered off in search of his friends and TK turned back to his dad.

“Thanks for taking him last night.”

“It’s no problem. I’m sure getting ready was much easier without him running around.”

“It definitely was,” Carlos approached, handing Owen a cup of punch.

It was bright blue and looked slightly radioactive, but the kids loved it.

“Judd called me this morning, said you roped him into playing Captain America.”

“Yeah, the guy we hired had to cancel last minute. I didn’t want to disappoint Noah.”

Owen placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “You’re a good dad TK.”

“I try my best.”

The adults milled around the house as they talked, occasionally peeking out the backdoor to check on the kids. They were all playing a game of soccer with the nets that Carlos had set up last week as an early present for Noah. Carlos wasn’t sure if the kids knew who was on what team but they were having fun so he wasn’t concerned.

A few minutes later TK leaned out the door, calling the kids to come inside and wash up for cake and presents. 

He sat Noah at the head of the table, in front of the cake decorated as Captain America’s shield. He lit the blue candle shaped like a five and they all sang happy birthday to him.

“Make a wish bubba,” Carlos prompted from where he was crouched next to his son’s chair.

Noah closed his eyes and thought for a minute before blowing the candle out.

When all of the kids’ mouths were stained blue from frosting and they were guaranteed to go home with a sugar rush, Carlos began handing Noah his presents.

He’d gotten a few early presents from his parents and Owen but he still had a pretty decent stack. His final two presents from TK and Carlos included a new glove for his little league baseball team and tickets to the next Rangers game.

“Awesome!” he cheered. “Thanks, Daddy, thanks, Papa.”

“You’re welcome, buddy.”

He received an array of toys and games from his friends and he held each box up dutifully so everyone could see before saying thank up and setting the toy aside to open the next present.

Carlos went about his fatherly duties of stuffing all of the wrapping paper into a large trash bag and TK leaned over to Noah.

“We have one more surprise for you kiddo.”

“What is it?” Noah looked around the room as if his last present was hidden in plain sight.

Then the front door opened and in walked Judd in his Captain America costume. 

All of the kids cheered as they cleared a path for him to get to Noah.

“Where’s the birthday boy?”

Noah raised his hand with a grin on his face so big TK thought it might split in half.

Judd lifted him into his arms and settled him on his hip.

“Happy birthday Noah.”

Noah leaned in close so he could whisper, “I know it’s you, Uncle Judd. This is awesome.”

TK snapped a picture of the two and the rest of the kids crowded around for their own photo ops.

*****

Owen and Michelle were cleaning up in the kitchen, putting away leftover cake and punch. 

Noah was sprawled out on the couch between his parents, almost asleep. He had crashed hard after all of the guests had left.

“Come on buddy,” Carlos lifted him into his arms and Noah pressed his cheek to his shoulder. “It’s nap time.”

Carlos carried him upstairs with TK trailing behind them. He carefully maneuvered him into a pair of pajamas and tucked him into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

“Did you have a good day?” TK asked, brushing a hand over his head.

“Best day ever.”


End file.
